xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapion
Tapion is a character from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. He acts as the protagonist of the film and is described as a "legendary hero" from a planet named Konats. History Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his younger brother Minotia were ordinaryKonatsians, living on the peaceful planet of Konats. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, the ruthless and enormous monster Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant parts of the universe. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. Unfortunately, a Kashvar named Hoi would go off in search for Tapion's and Minotia's music boxes in order to free them and unleash Hirudegarn once again. Hoi plots to use Hirudegarn's destructive powers to take over the universe. With the help of the Z Fighters (Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Goten,Vegeta, and Trunks) and Shenron, Hoi manages to free Tapion from the music box (Hoi has not revealed his true intentions to the Z Warriors). But Tapion, furious, storms off, determined to stay alone in order to ensure the imprisonment of Hirudegarn's top half. He is visited regularly by Trunks, who has taken a liking to him and brings him food, but Tapion refuses to eat and always shuns Trunks away. However, after seeing the bottom half of Hirudegarn invade the city, Tapion comes to aid Gohan and Videl by playing the magical tune on his enchanted ocarina, which weakens and absorbs Hirudegarn's bottom half into his own body. Leaving the battlefield, Tapion comes to believe that Hoi has already killed Minotia. Later on, while Trunks is visiting Tapion, Hoi attempts to steal the ocarina from Tapion and tell Trunks that Tapion is the true monster, but Trunks does not believe him, and instead gives the flute back to Tapion. Tapion then befriends Trunks, and asks him to dine with him. Tapion and Trunks then form a friendship, and Tapion is invited to stay atCapsule Corporation, by Trunks. Tapion explains the whole story to Bulma, and she announces that she will try to re-create the broken music box so that Tapion can finally rest, much to Tapion's delight. Tapion tries sleeping inside the new music box/chamber, but it is still no use, and Hirudegarn manages to get free from Tapion's body. Now whole, Hirudegarn has finally returned and Tapion's nightmare has come true. For a while, Tapion manages to use his flute to absorb Hirudegarn's spirit once again, but Hirudegarn would soon be free. Tapion begs Trunks to slay him with the sword (Tapion and Minotia were Konatsian Knights who always carried swords), but Trunks cannot find it in his heart to kill his "big brother", and Hirudegarn is free once again. To Tapion's horror, the flute shatters. After accidentally killing Hoi, Hirudegarn goes on a rampage throughout the city, battling the warriors Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta, but it is no use. Even Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks) is not enough to stop Hirudegarn (Gotenks manages to destroy Hirudegarn's first form, but he evolves into a more powerful, insect-like behemoth). Eventually, Hirudegarn is distracted while attacking the others, and he is destroyed for good when Goku (as a Super Saiyan 3) sees his chance to pierce through Hirudegarn's chest with a Dragon Fist, obliterating the monster forever. To go home, Tapion uses a Time Machine (similar to the one used by Future Trunks) to travel back to Konats. As a gift, Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and goes 1000 years back in time to his home, and is never seen or mentioned again. Techniques Write the second section of your page here. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Aliens Category:Super Centenarians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Pure of Heart Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Projection Category:Legendary Character Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Sealing Category:Movie Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Vessel Category:Martial Artist